Split In Two
by Misterfleas
Summary: In an accidental burst of Magic, Mistoffelees splits himself in two! Now his two halves;; Misto, the shy, magically inclined one; and Quaxo, a devilish little blighter with a big personality. Can they put themselves back together again? Please R&R!
1. Prolouge: The Accident

**Split in Two**

**Full Summary: In an accidental burst of Magic, Mistoffelees splits himself in two. Now his two halves;; Misto, the shy, magically inclined one; and Quaxo, a devilish little blighter with a big personality comparable to the Rum Tum Tugger's (And that's saying something.) Can they put themselves back together again? Do they even want to?**

**Prologue: The Accident**

**Mistoffelees**

Mistoffelees was in the Jellicle Junkyard; he was in a small crevice, not far from the main clearing where the Jellicle Ball took place.

It was a crisp winter morning. The trees were long since bare; the last of their leaves scattered haphazardly amongst the rubbish piles. A thin layer of snow covered the ground and the icy wind bit harshly into Mistoffelees short fur.

Presently, he was riffling through a cramped old cupboard, the kind made of hard oak wood. He had stashed a few odds and ends in there last spring; a couple of rusty buttons, a broken piece of mud encrusted mirror, and an old battered copy of "A Midsummer's Night Dream."

"I know it's in here somewhere. Ah, Ouch!" Mistoffelees mewed; he'd cut his paw on the old forgotten piece of mirror, which caused him to jerk reflexively and bump his head on the top of the cupboard. Mistoffelees backed out of the cupboard and shivered in the early morning sun. He expertly pulled the mirror fragment out of his paw using his teeth and spat it on the ground; his paw started to paint the snow red. Mistoffelees licked the cut rhythmically to stanch the bleeding.

He could feel a bump already forming on his head, where he'd smacked it on the hard wood; and a headache was defiantly developing. Mistoffelees sighed deeply; What a horrible way to start off your day!

Mistoffelees decided it was best to call of his search early while he was still behind; maybe some magic would cheer him up. He set to work collecting various flammable objects and piling them in the center of the clearing. It was practical to start with a fire spell; might as well be warm!

Mistoffelees clicked his claws together appreciatively as the magical current ran down his paws; it felt kind of like static electricity, but it was more pleasurable. He was about to start the fire when a loud booming voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Quaxo!"

Mistoffelees jumped three tail-lengths in the air and sparks shot out of his paws at random. All of a sudden his head was killing him; Mistoffelees succumbed to the darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rum Tum Tugger**

The Rum Tum Tugger gasped in surprise; right before his eyes his best friends form quivered and appeared to split. Tugger rushed over to him and was most surprised by what he saw: where his best friend, a full grown tom cat, had stood only moments before now laid not one, but two half-grown kits! Tugger didn't know what to do; he panicked.

"Quaxo!" he exclaimed, prodding one of the kits.

The kit, who was black from ears to tail tip, disentangled himself from his counterpart and stared bewildered from Tugger to the little tux still asleep in the snow.

"Quaxo, are you alright?" Tugger meowed.

The young kit flicked his ears in confusion and stared at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"I'm not Quacks-Oh." He meowed.


	2. Chapter 1: What in the Everlasting Cat?

**Thanks to: PlatoLuvr-08, musicgal3, Jellicle Writer, Jellicle-wishes, and The Promiced Land for the great reviews. They really made me want to update right away! I'm glad that you guys like my writng style; it's called Word Painting. Hope you like the first chapter. Sorry it's so short; I've been busy with school and other stuff.**

**Chapter 1: What in the Everlasting Cat!?**

**Misto**

Misto cocked his head to the side and stared at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"I'm Misto." He meowed. _NOT QUACKS-OH!_

Rum Tum Tugger looked from Misto to a small figure lying in the snow, a tuxedo tom. _He looks like me! _Misto was surprised; he didn't think there were any other tuxedo cats in the Junkyard, besides himself and his great-uncle, Bustopher Jones. As far back as he could remember….wait; he couldn't remember that far back._ The last I remember… was, um._ Misto realized, in a shock, that he couldn't remember anything before his coming of age congratulations.

"Oh no, what will I tell Munkustrap!" Tugger fretted.

Misto had momentarily forgotten that his friend was standing there.

"Tell my dad what?" he asked.

But Tugger didn't answer his question; _self absorbed…_

"Come on, Quaxo." Tugger meowed finally; he picked up the tuxedo tom by the scruff and marched off towards the main clearing.

_I'm NOT Quack-Oh! _Misto fumed, but he followed Tugger.

**Quaxo**

Quaxo was sure he was dreaming; he was only half awake. He felt as if he were floating; weightless. His back paws were cold, as if they had been dragged through the snow; Quaxo shivered and retracted them. That was when the murmuring started.

"Tugger?"

Quaxo recognized this voice; it was his father, Munkustrap's. He felt himself lain across the ground. Quaxo opened his eyes and stood. _I must be dreaming! _

He was in the same old clearing, the one they had the Jellicle Ball in; of course Quaxo had never been to a ball before. He was even around the same cats, at least the scents were all the same; all of them looked much older than Quaxo remembered them.

"Tugger, who are these kittens?" Munkustrap asked.

Quaxo stared at his father; _what does he mean?_

**"I'm your son!"** he exclaimed in what sounded like a double voice.

Quaxo looked curiously at the all black tom kit sitting next to him; the kit, who had obviously been the other speaker, seemed to be staring at him just as strangely.

**Munkustrap**

"Tugger, is this your idea of a joke?" Munkustrap meowed dryly.

Before Tugger could answer, he was rudely interrupted by the two tom-kits.

"You're not his son, I am!" the tux exclaimed.

The all black kit surveyed the tux with an intelligent look full of disdain, as if he was above petty arguments. He looked away from the tux and addressed Munkustrap directly.

"Where did he come from?" the all black kit asked.

"I want to know where you both came from." Munkustrap meowed calmly, casting a glare at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"It's not my fault!" Tugger exclaimed, "I didn't think- I didn't know…."

"Slow down, Tugger. What are you talking about?" Munku asked confusedly.

"All I did was say 'hey' and Quaxo jumped up and split in two."

"I did not split in two!" the tux exclaimed.

Munkustrap stared at the three cats sitting before him; _what in the Everlasting Cat!? _


	3. Chapter 2: This is Crazy!

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! =D **

**Chapter 2: This is Crazy!**

**Misto**

_Split in two? _Misto contemplated; he looked down at his small black paws. _Black! My paws are white! _Misto looked at his arms and chest fur and swirled around trying to look at his tail tip. _Black, black, black. _

In a panic Misto dashed over to the TSE 1 car and stared into the shiny hubcap. _My face, my face is black! Where'd all my white fur go?!_

**Victoria**

Vicky watched as the little black kit turned around and around frantically and then dashed off towards the TSE 1 Car. Every other cat seemed intent on watching Munku and Tugger and didn't pay the little tom any mind. Vicky padded over to him and prodded him with her paw.

"You ok, little tom?" she meowed.

He looked up at her incredulously, and then gave her a pained expression.

"Tori." He choked.

Vicky was taken aback; only her twin brother Mistoffelees called her Tori.

**Quaxo **

"This is crazy! I'm dreaming; I have to be." Quaxo meowed, shaking his head in denial. _I'll wake up, nice and warm, in my den. And Tori and I will have a good laugh about how bizarre this dream is._

**Munkustrap**

Munku watched the little tuxedo kid muttering to himself; the kit _did _share a striking resemblance to Mistoffelees at that age. _This is _way_ too far for any cat to take a joke, event the Rum Tum Tugger. _

"You _do_ believe me; don't you, Munku?" Tugger asked.

Munkustrap sighed before answering his younger brother in a rather tired voice, "I don't know, Tug."

**Rum Tum Tugger**

Tugger's gaze dropped from Munku's face to the ground in front of Munku's paws.

"Tugger?" Munku meowed, but the voice sounded distant.

He felt hot tears burning behind his eyes; _not here! _He would not cry here , not now, not in front of all these other cats. How could Munku not believe him?

Tugger ran blindly, knocking over Tumble and Pounce as he went. He ignored the shouts from all the cats and ran fast, blinking tears away as he went.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eww; I don't like that last part with Tugger, but otherwise I think the chapter went well. I don't think Tugger's really the type to run off crying like that, but whateve.'**


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Kittens

**Thanks again for the reviews; I had a bit of writers block on this chapter…but I think it turned out ok. Wonder what's up with the Rum Tum Tugger …hmm.**

**_**

**Chapter 3: Seven kittens**

"**And not long ago, this phenomenal cat, produced seven kittens right out of a hat!" **

**Munkustrap**

"Tugger!" Munku called as the black and brown tom dashed out of sight. _Bast!_

"Daddy."

Munku looked up to see his daughter, Victoria, with the all black kitten standing shyly behind her; Munkustrap flicked his ears in acknowledgment.

"Daddy, I think Uncle Tugger was telling the truth." Vicky meowed.

Munku gave his daughter a questioning look, and cocked his head to the side.

"Misto, here, knows things about me that only Mistoffelees would know." Vicky meowed, flicking her tail at the all black cat, "Things that Mistoffelees would _never_ _ever_ tell another cat, even for a joke." She whispered the last part, so that only her father would hear.

**Rum Tum Tugger**

Tugger screeched to a halt somewhere outside the junkyard; he cursed himself for letting his more sensitive emotions get the better of him. _Stupid Munkustrap!_

**Misto**

Misto waited calmly and watched his father's expression change several times in quick succession; his counterpart Quaxo, on the other paw, was fidgeting with impatience.

Unfortunately for all of them, the Junkyard kittens had finally noticed what the group of adults were staring at; they all blundered over excitedly.

**Quaxo**

Quaxo was the last to notice the kittens; they all looked very familiar, but quite a bit bigger than he remembered. The seven kittens he pulled out of a hat! He could have sworn that the last time he saw them their eyes hadn't even been open. Quaxo's gaze flicked fearfully to Munkustrap; his father had been most displeased after that little bit of magic.

Munkustrap _did_ look rather annoyed. But that was probably do to the fact that the seven kittens were climbing on top of him and pulling at his tail.

"Ge'off!" Munkustrap complained, good-naturedly shaking the kits off.

"Ooo, who are you?" a pretty black and red tabby she-kit meowed (Jemima.)

"Quaxo," Quaxo meowed uncomfortably; he felt very crowded as the seven kittens each circled around him and the all black kitten.

"You're not Quaxo!" a small brown and white tom kit exclaimed (Pounce.)

"Yeah, Quaxo is much bigger'n you!" a slightly leaner white and brown tabby tom kit meowed (Tumble.)

Two slightly smaller brown, black and white kits stood shyly behind them. (Admetus and Plato.) Quaxo bristled, causing all of the kittens to back off; he was almost twice their size after all.

"There's no need for that." Munkustrap scolded, putting a paw between Quaxo and the others.

Quaxo's ears flattened at the rebuke from his father; he narrowed his eyes at the kittens.

Fortunately, at that very moment, they were all met by an unexpected interruption; The Rum Tum Tugger came stalking back into the fray; And his fur was fluffed up, making him look ginormous


	5. Chapter 4: ENOUGH!

**Chapter 4: ENOUGH!**

**Misto**

**Note: this first part is right before Tugger shows up; from Misto's POV this time (obviously.)**

The other two kittens- a grey, white and yellow tabby she-kit (Etcetera) and a grey tabby she-kit with dark marks (Electra)- were more interested in the all black kit.

"Hi!" Etcy mewed brightly.

"Hello, Etcy." Misto meowed.

"How do you know my name?!" Etcy exclaimed in surprise.

"Because, this is Mistoffelees." Vicky explained.

"He don't look like Misterfleas." Lecty mewed confusedly.

Misto smiled kindly down at the kits and then produced pretty yellow and blue flower rings out of thin air; the kittens squeed in delight.

"Yellow's my favorite." Etcy mewed, taking the yellow flower ring.

"I know." Misto mewed, "And blue is Electra's." he added, offering the other kit the blue flower ring.

Electra looked like she was about to thank him, but was rudely interrupted as Rum Tum Tugger came prowling into the clearing.

**Munkustrap**

"Munkustrap!"

The kittens scattered as Tugger padded up to stand nose to nose with his big brother; his fur was slightly ruffled and his tail twitched determinately. Munk didn't know what to say, so he settled for a very intelligent, "Wha?"

"I swear on the Everlasting Cat it happened the way I told you!" Tugger exclaimed, "Why don't you believe me!?"

"Tug, I-" Munku started.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that!" Tugger meowed fiercely, ignoring Munku's interruption.

"Tugger-"

"He split in two!" Tugger mewed, slightly hysterical.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" Munkus yowled, _finally_ getting Tugger's attention, "I believe you!"

"But, I…Wait, you do?" Tugger meowed in confusion.

**Quaxo**

_I split in two?_

"Well, I don't" Jelly mewed, "Cats don't just split into two separate kittens!"

"I agree; that's ridiculous!" Cassandra added.

_I didn't split in two?_ Quaxo was very confused.

All of the other surrounding cats had similar sentiments; they were yowling angrily and it looked like there was going to be a riot.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"..**EEEEEEE**…**NN**……...**NN**….**OOOOOO**…**UU**…..**UU**…...**GGGGG**….**HH**…..**HH**…**!!!!!**..

...**EE**…………..**NNN**…...**NN**….**OO**......**OO**...**UU**…..**UU**...**GG**……….....**HH**…..**HH**…**!!!!!**..

...**EEEEEEE**..**NN**…**N**…**NN**…..**OO**…...**OO**...**UU**…..**UU**.**GG**…..**GGG**…**HHHHHH**…**!!!!!**..

...**EE**…………..**NN**…….**NNN**….**OO**…...**OO**…**UU**…..**UU**…**GG**……...**G**...**HH**…..**HH**…........

...**EEEEEEE..****NN**……..**NN**…..**OOOOOO**…..**UUUUU**……**GGGG**…....**HH**…...**HH**…**!!!!**.." ("**ENOUGH!**" is what it says, in case you can't read it.)


	6. Chapter 5: Insert Title Here

**I don't like this chapter; sorry it took so long to write! The next one will be better (and funnier) I swear on the Everlasting Cat!**

**Since I think this chapter sucks, I will summarize it for you, so that you don't **_**have **_**to read it (unless you want to): Skimble busts in and tells everyone that they are being ridiculous and proposes that they consult Old D. Vicky fetches Old D, who reminds them that the Everlasting Cat works in mysterious ways, and also un-denounces Tugger in front of everyone. END.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5:** **Insert Title Here**

**Munkustrap**

All the cats looked around to see who had yowled; it was the former Jellicle Protector, Skimbleshanks.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chastised them, "There's no need to fight. We should consult Old Deuteronomy."

All of the surrounding Jellicles murmured their agreement.

"Thanks, Skimble." Munkustrap meowed quietly from behind the orange tabby time; Skimble nodded to him.

"Victoria, will you go and fetch Old Deuteronomy?" Munkustrap asked.

"Sure." Vicky acknowledged, and dashed off to the nest where her grandfather lived with his humans.

Munkustrap glanced around the clearing nervously, hoping that he looked serious and official and all that.

**Misto**

Misto noticed that his father was holding his tail awkwardly at an angle; he knew that this was a sign if stress. Most cats didn't know Munk well enough to tell by his body language, of course, but Misto had lived with him long enough to know his moods.

He padded over and placed his tail comfortingly on his fathers shoulder; Munk turned towards him with a strange look on his face. Misto returned the look with equal intensity.

"Are you really Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap asked him.

"I think I am." Misto answered him, "At least a part of him."

Misto did have memories of being called Mistoffelees; he could even remember his ineffable name. He glanced at the other cat; _Quaxo _he thought. Yes, Quaxo was definitely a part of him.

**Quaxo**

Quaxo scuffed his paws impatiently in the dirt; he was very confused.

_Why can't he get here faster!?_

He frowned and stretched himself out so that his belly fur brushed along the dusty ground; the restless tom sighed huffily and lashed his tail.

**Victoria**

Vicky had never been to Old Deuteronomy's nest without Mistoffelees with her; it felt wrong somehow. Maybe she should have dragged the little black tom along with her. As she approached the nest, she saw her grandfather snoozing on the porch steps.

As she approached him, his ear flicked as if he heard her paw steps and his eyes blinked open. Old Deuteronomy sat up and ran a licked paw through his head fur to straiten it out a bit before speaking,

"Victoria, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

Vicky took a deep breath and began to explain the morning's events, starting with Tugger and the two kits coming into the Junkyard and ending with her feelings that the two kits really were Mistoffelees split in two. To his credit, Old Deuteronomy did not interrupt and when Vicky was finished, he did not scoff.

"You believe me, don't you?" Vicky meowed, tail drooping.

"Of course I believe you, child. Let us go and sort this mess out. Shall we?"

**Munkustrap**

Munk didn't know what to think. The more he looked at the two kits, the easier it was for him to believe Tugger's story. It was just too strange. He had always known nothing good would come from his son's obsession with magic.

He sighed and cast a weary glance at the all black kit whose eyes were still transfixed on the little tux. Why did this have to be so awkward?

Munk was getting tired of the muttering; the whole crowd had started having mini conversations the moment Victoria had departed. Munkustrap sighed again; he was becoming increasingly agitated. Fortunately, Victoria padded into the clearing leading a slightly perplexed looking Old Deuteronomy; _Thank the Everlasting Cat! _

"Dad, you're here!" Munkustrap greeted, rather enthusiastically.

**Old Deuteronomy**

Old D nodded to a very relieved looking Munkustrap and mounted the Great Tyre. As he did so, the whole clearing went silent. He located the two black (and white) 'kittens' that Victoria had described to him; the tux was fidgeting and looking as agitated as his father and the all black kit gazed up at him with a look of intelligence one would think was beyond his years. Old D beckoned them with his tail.

The all black hesitated but padded up to the Great Tyre with the little tux, to sit in front of Old Deuteronomy; he gave the Jellicle leader a respectful head bow, which the tux copied with a look of kittenish embarrassment. Old D smiled at them.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Quaxo!" Quaxo exclaimed as if he was tired of repeating it; the young tom lashed his tail.

"M…Misto…" the all black kit meowed shyly, tail drooping, and face looking as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Old D.

"Where is Mistoffelees?" Old D asked next.

"I don't know any Miss-toff-lees!" Quaxo mewed hotly.

Misto flattened his ears at Quaxo's harshness; _that was a good question._

"I…I don't know." Misto answered truthfully; his brow was furrowed and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Rum Tum Tugger." Old D called; Tugger, who was slouching lazily next to Munkustrap, flinched at his name and gave Old D a look that asked, "Yeah, what?"

"I believe you witnessed the work of the Everlasting Cat." Old D spoke so that the whole crowd could here; Tugger looked at Old D curiously.

"We must remember that the Everlasting Cat works in mysterious ways, and all we can do is wait this out and see what happens."

"So wait, you think that_ we _are both Mistoffelees?" Quaxo meowed, rather rudely, indicating Misto with a flick of his ear.

"Yes." Old D answered.

The Jellicles were silent.


End file.
